1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle secondary windshield system and more particularly pertains to independently and infinitely adjusting the height and angle and separation of a secondary windshield with respect to a primary windshield of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield mounts of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield mounts of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting a windshield through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,017 issued Nov. 17, 1987 to Minobe relates to an Adjustable Height Windshield Apparatus for Motorcycles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,483 issued Mar. 24, 1998 to Greger relates to a System for Adjusting a Windshield for Vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,757 issued Sep. 27, 2005 to Wegener relates to a Wind Shield for Motorbikes and Drive Device for a Vehicle Component. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,971 issued Feb. 21, 2006 to Wegener relates to a Windshield for Motorcycles and Drive Means for a Motor Vehicle Component.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorcycle secondary windshield system that allows independently and infinitely adjusting the height and angle and separation of a secondary windshield with respect to a primary windshield of a motorcycle.
In this respect, the motorcycle secondary windshield system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of independently and infinitely adjusting the height and angle and separation of a secondary windshield with respect to a primary windshield of a motorcycle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved motorcycle secondary windshield system which can be used for independently and infinitely adjusting the height and angle and separation of a secondary windshield with respect to a primary windshield of a motorcycle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.